Heart Eyes
by xXx defying gravity xXx3
Summary: All Burt Hummel had to do was look at Kurt, and Elizabeth was there with him. All he had to do was look at Kurt and Blaine, and see the love he and his wife once held for each other. Drabble Burt's P.O.V Established Klaine


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

_I will write Hush. Tomorrow for those of you who read it. I just really wanted to write this because I was hit with Klaine feels, and Burt shipping Klaine feels. _**  
**

_So I made this. _

_Warnings: Fluff, a bit AU (because Burt only meets Blaine when he starts dating Kurt.) _

* * *

_The first time Burt saw Elizabeth, he literally stopped in the middle of the hallway. His teammates- who seemed to be trailing behind him more often now ever since he led them to state- ran into him with a grunt. Even with the prominent push they gave him, Burt Hummel was in another world.  
_

_She seemed to not even notice he was there, and that confused him. He was practically the most popular guy in McKinley now. All the cheerios, goths, and other sorts of women were falling to his feet._

_But, no, not her. She briefly met his gaze, shot him a weird look and turned back to her locker. She looked down at her paper and then around the hall, as if she was searching for something._

_He figured she must of been new. _

_"Who is that?" Burt asked his fellow teammate Trevor. He nudged the absentminded teens shoulder and pointed to the petite looking girl. "The small girl.." _

_Trevor's face went into a large grin and she winked. "Eh.. I think her name is Elizabeth. She's new." He chuckled. "Wanna get into her pants, huh Hummel?" _

_Burt frowned to himself. He really didn't want to "get into her pants", but he couldn't tell the other guys that. So instead, he smirked cockily and dismissed them with a nod. _

_"I'll be back." _

_He was surprised by the fact that she didn't even look up when he stood beside her. Her eyes scanned the book she had in her hand, and she scratched her head a few times. She was clearly in deep thought. _

_So Burt cleared his throat._

_"Can I help you with something?" She mused, but her eyes didn't even leave the book she was reading. "You seem to be very lost, on account of the fact that you've been standing there for quite some time."_

_Burt furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. He quickly shook his head, because two of his buddies were still watching, and he had to play it cool. "My names Burt, I think you probably know me." _

_"Oh, yeah." She smiled. She looked up from her book finally, and he was quickly lost in the sea of blue that her round eyes had to offer. "Football star, part time player?" _

_"Where did you hear that?" He chuckled. _

_"Third period." She responded. She looked away and turned her pert nose in the air. "Yeah, I've heard about you Burt Hummel. My name is Elizabeth McClarren, and I'm late." _

_She shut her locker, and turned away from Burt with such grace that he didn't believe she'd really turned away from him at first. Before she was completely out of sight, he followed after her. _

_"Hey, just wait a second, okay?" He mumbled. _

_He saw her narrow shoulders slump with defeat and she let a small hand run across her perfectly styled strawberry blonde curls. She turned around and raised an eyebrow, pursing her lips together. "What do you possibly want now, Burt Hummel?" _

_"I just want your number.." He said pathetically. "That's all." _

_She tilted her head, and rolled her eyes as if she were trying to stare at her headband that was keeping her bangs back. "If I give you my number, will you leave me alone?" _

_"Yeah, totally." He nodded enthusiastically._

_She held up her index finger and pulled her small purse off of her shoulder. She pulled out a small notepad and a colorful pen, and Burt watched as she scribbled down her phone number. She tore the piece of paper off and gave it to Burt. _

_"My number." She mumbled. _

_"Awesome." He nodded. _

_"Now can I-" _

_"This is your number, right?" He asked wearily. "I've had a lot of girls give me the wrong number, and it's kind of disheartening when their pretty." _

_"No way?" She gasped. She raised a hand to her mouth and shook her head. "They stood up, the one, the only, Burt Hummel? Why the very thought!" _

_"Very funny." He smirked. _

_"It's my number, Burt Hummel." She said softly. "I just want you to know one thing, I'm not impressed by you. You may be cute, but I refuse to swoon over you." _

_"It's fine." He laughed. "But you do think I'm cute." _

_She blushed when she realized that she had in fact said that. Her cheeks flushed a gentle red, and Burt was left staring at her amazing features. Her long eyelashes, the freckles that gathered on her cheeks, and the paleness of her face. _

_"I have to go Burt Hummel." She smiled._

_He watched as she turned around once more. The bell had already rang, but surely enough she walked at a decent pass, with her books gathered in her arms. "You can just call me Burt!" Burt called to her. _

_"Your not leaving me alone, Burt Hummel!" She called back._

_This time he was going to get the girl. _

* * *

_He did eventually end up winning Elizabeth's heart. They had their ups and downs, and there were times that Burt though she'd never fall for him. _

_But she did. _

_They got married after Elizabeth finished school. She started teaching a kindergarten class, and she loved it. They got married in Spring, and Burt's proposal wasn't the best. _

_It was actually the worst._

_It was a rainy day, and due to Burt's stupidity, they were locked out of their car in a Kroger parking lot. Even though the timing was the worst, Burt got down on one knee and asked Elizabeth to marry him. _

_Her hair was stuck to her face, she was pissed, but the look on her face was so priceless. She pursed her lips together like she did every time she got agitated with him. She breathed out of her nose, and he could see tears gathering up in her nose. She nodded and he stood up and they held each other like that for quite some time. _

_The keys in the car were forgotten. _

_The wedding was beautiful, and Elizabeth was barely able to say her vows. She had to take a few minutes to sob, and continue on with her words of love._

_The reception was amazing, but Burt didn't remember most of it. He wasn't drunk or anything. He was just lost in his dance with Elizabeth. The two held onto each other and swayed back and forth. His eyes were stuck on his wife's face. The way her eyes lit up, and the way her lips quirked into a soft smile. _

_He had heart eyes for Elizabeth Hummel, and she was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. _

* * *

_Life changed when Kurt was born. He was born a month early, and he was so tiny Burt was afraid he would break him. When he held onto the baby, he was surprised by how content the small newborn was in his arms. _

_If there was anyone Elizabeth loved more than Burt, it was Kurt. She constantly coddled him, and he would never go more than three minutes without crying. She hated seeing her baby in pain, and as Kurt grew more and more, Burt was able to see how much of a mommy's boy he really was. _

_He also looked a lot like Elizabeth. _

_He had her bright blue eyes, her freckles, eyelashes, and her nose. His mannerisms were just like hers. He pursed his lips together when he as angry, and even at the age of three he put his hands on his narrow hips and tapped his foot. He would sing anytime he had the chance, and he would make sassy comments over anything. _

_Burt knew his son was gay. He wasn't like the other boys. He refused to touch a ball, and he loved tiaras. He would much rather have a barbie doll than a monster truck figure. Not to mention he despised getting dirty._

_Elizabeth had prepared him for the strong possibility that he would be gay. She taught him to except Kurt the way he was, and Burt did. He loved his son. _

_It was just painful to be around him once Elizabeth died. _

_She died when Kurt was only seven years old, and she was only in her mid-twenties. It was ovarian cancer. They didn't catch it early, because of Elizabeth's fear of the doctors. _

_She died on a Saturday, and she was buried four days later. It was painful for both Kurt and Burt. It was painful for Burt every time he looked at his son. The resemblance he had of his mother, and some days Burt couldn't stand to look at Kurt. He had to though, because he couldn't neglect his son like that. _

_Elizabeth had told him so. _

_Burt had held her hand when she died. She was bald, and she looked so small in the large hospital bed. Kurt had already went home, but Burt couldn't bear to leave. He didn't have much more time with Elizabeth. _

_"You can't leave him, Burt." She coughed weakly. "You can't." _

_"I know, Liz." He whispered. He stroked her forehead and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I won't." _

_"He's a carbon copy of me." Elizabeth smiled to the ceiling. "Anytime you miss me, just look at him, and I'll be there." _

_Burt nodded and he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. _

_"You remember our reception, Burt?" She whispered. "You remember how we danced, and we stared at each other, as if we were the only two people in the world.. you stared at me as if..." _

_"You were the prettiest thing I'd ever seen." Burt finished. He nodded and he tried to stop from breaking. He let out a weak sob. "You still are." _

_"I love you..." She gasped. "Burt Hummel."_

_She had died that night, with her hand intertwined with her husbands._

* * *

Burt had expected this moment when Kurt came out to him. He knew that eventually his baby boy who find another boy, but he didn't know it would be so soon.

He was a bit apprehensive when Kurt told him that he had a boyfriend. The boys name was Blaine, and he could tell that Kurt was crazy about him. His son had made plans for Burt to meet this Blaine kid. The planning was perfect, because it was the weekend that Carole and Finn would be out of town for a bit.

Apparently, Kurt wanted only Burt to meet this Blaine kid.

When Blaine entered their house, Burt was surprised. Blaine was a lot different then he imagined; he was a bit softer looking. He expected a rebel to enter his home, covered in tattoos, and maybe even a ear spike.

No, this Blaine Anderson was a gentlemen. He shook Burt's hand, and properly introduced himself. Burt saw Kurt behind Blaine sending Burt urgent looks, as if reminding him to be polite.

"Nice to meet ya, kid." Burt said. He roughly shook Blaine's hand, and he respected the firm grip Blaine kept with him.

He didn't let Kurt take Blaine up to his room. He trusted his son fully, but he didn't know much about the Blaine kid. Yeah, sure he was dapper, but would he be that way behind close doors. _  
_

The two settled on watching a movie, and Burt stayed out of his way in his office. He could hear their loud giggles from downstairs, and Burt had to refrain himself from chopping that Blaine kids head off when he heard the kissing sounds when he went to get a drink of water.

He finally decided it was time for the Blaine kid to go home when it hit nine. He walked downstairs, and he was prepared to be firm when his son begged if Blaine could stay the night. He would not be a victim of his puppy dog eyes.

He walked downstairs, and stopped in the middle of the doorway. He quickly backed up and pressed himself against the wall, because it was the total opposite of what he expected.

His son's head was lying on the Blaine kids shoulder. Their hands were intertwined, and soft smile was on Kurt's face. He had never seen Kurt smile like that. Kurt's eyes were softly closed, but Blaine's weren't. His eyes were fixed on Kurt's sleeping face, and every now and again he would kiss his pale cheek.

It reminded Burt of something else. The moment that he saw the two in that position, was the moment he knew that Kurt would probably end up with Blaine Anderson.

Like usual, Burt was correct.

Blaine, being the gentleman he was, asked to Burt if he should marry Kurt before he proposed. Burt insisted that Blaine married Kurt. Hell, he even gave Blaine some money to help buy the engagement ring.

Apparently, the night Blaine proposed Kurt had called everyone in his contact list. He had already started making plans for the extravagant wedding, and Blaine had to force him to bed that night.

The wedding was nice. It definitely had Kurt's touch to it. It was pure white, and everything down to the flowers and banners were pure perfection.

At the sight of his son, Burt started crying. He never imagined that his son would grow up so soon, but sure enough he was getting married and their was nothing Burt could do about it. From the time Burt saw how Blaine looked at Kurt, he knew that they would be together for a long time.

The reception was perfect. Finn and Rachel danced, the old glee club performed numerous songs, Burt danced with Carole, and Blaine and Kurt only danced with each other.

Burt was froze in the middle of the gigantic dancing hall. It was similar to the time he laid eyes on Elizabeth, only this time he was looking at two people. One of those people being his son.

Blaine's hands were sitting on Kurt's waist, and Kurt's arms were around Blaine's shoulders. He rested his head against Blaine's and they both murmured the lyrics to the sappy love song that was playing in the background. Every now and again Blaine would whisper something to Blaine, and Kurt would smile and nod.

It was beautiful.

The most beautiful thing about it, was the way that Blaine stared at his son. His eyes widened with every expression that fluttered across Kurt's face. Even when Kurt turned his head away for a brief moment, he was unaware of Blaine's gaze. Burt could have sworn he saw Blaine try to count the soft freckles that were on his son's face.

Blaine stared at Kurt like he was the most precious thing he'd ever seen, like he was the only person in the world, a diamond. It made Burt Hummel's heart flutter with joy, knowing his son was with someone would love him, and take care of him like he deserved.

They both stared at each other, and it was amazing. They acted like the were the only two people even with the loads of people in the building. They looked at each other like the son and the moon revolved around the other, and their gazes promised one thing to each other, and it showed for everyone to see.

They promised eternity.

Burt Hummel had only ever seen two people look at each other like that once. It was the day he married Elizabeth, the day he stared at Elizabeth like Blaine stared at Kurt. The day that they both looked at each other like they were the only two people left.

He looked up and smiled, tears were falling down his cheeks. "I love you, Elizabeth."

He wanted to so badly to hear the soft, "I love you too, Burt Hummel." He didn't hear it though, but he knew Elizabeth was there with him.

All he had to do was look at Kurt and he saw her.

All he had to do was look at Kurt and Blaine, and he saw _them_.


End file.
